


renew

by brokentombstone



Series: Jonsa Drabblefest 2020 [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokentombstone/pseuds/brokentombstone
Summary: A new beginning.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Jonsa Drabblefest 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724257
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	renew

**Author's Note:**

> prompts: winterfell/the wall

Sansa sat in her solar at her desk and stared at the map of Westeros before her. She thought it had never seemed so expansive. She had been back and forth all over the continent and yet the small space between Winterfell and the Wall seemed unconquerable, as if the space between the two places held a vastness that was unfathomable and wrought with millennia of unresolved issues. 

Two years she thought. Two years of rebuilding and negotiating and pushing down any feeling that would distract her from the task of ruling the North and bringing them into an age of prosperity. Two years of no contact. Two years of solitude (or she should call it what it is, she is lonely, unspeakably lonely).

And so she let the letter she had finished reading fell from her hands and wafted down to the ground. It had been sent from the Wall, dated a couple days ago. Jon was coming home. He would be here in the next day, he could be here in just a few hours really, depending on how fast he rode. She had thought him gone forever, thought him lost to her now.

But this letter unfastened something inside her heart. Sansa had grown bone weary and tired of resentment and anger. She had made peace with the past and Jon’s words had filled her with hope instead of tearing open an old wound. 

She reached down and picked the letter up, reread his parting words. 

_ “Sansa, I hope this letter finds you well though I suppose if you are not that I have some blame in that. I have behaved dishonourably and now I hope we can work to fix what I have broken, I am ready to pledge myself to you, to our house, to the only true Queen I have ever known. _

_ Always Yours,  _

_ Jon” _

The words were gentle, and shaped softly. They seemed to sink into her skin and coarse through her blood even now. She knew it may not be easy but she wanted what Jon described, him by her side, no matter what had happened in the past and in any way he would have her now. 

__

Then she looks up out the window and sees movement coming over the hill. An envoy, at least a dozen travellers. And she knows it is him. She pauses only for a breath. Allows her spirits to soar for one more moment, for her love to consume her and bloom deeply within her chest. Today Jon has come home, hopefully for good. He had gone to the Wall years ago as she had King’s Landing, and they had both returned to Winterfell time and time again. But now, finally that distance would be closed and they would be able to learn the true meaning of a home. 

__

And then Sansa is flying through the castle out into the courtyard to greet the only person that can complete her life here at Winterfell. 

__


End file.
